Alphabet
by Silverock
Summary: So you know how this rolls right? A chpater for each letter of the Alphabet! B&B are in love and in an established, secret relationship. Around season 5 but no story-line connection. B&B fluffy smut to warm our hearts during the rough hiatus. Read and Review!
1. Anatomy

**So let's get a few things clear before we start okay?**

**Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship. They are in love with each other and very happy together. Their relationship is a secret and nobody but them knows about it. This story is set around season 5 but has no connection to its story-line.**

**Great, now that we have everything clear, let's start!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the very first chapter. Read and Review.  
Silver**

* * *

**Alphabet**

Chpater A – Anatomy

Brennan opened her apartment door and was confused when Booth jumped and slid the book he was reading under the couch. Lucky for her, it simply slid across the room so she picked it up.

"Anatomy – 206 bones?" She read the book's title questioningly.

"So apparently your couch has no back to it." Booth said, blushing as he did so.

"Booth, why were you reading a book about human anatomy?" She asked, putting her bag down and sitting next to him on the couch with the book in her hands.

"I…" He trailed off and avoided her gaze.

"Booth?" She encouraged him to continue.

"I wanted to impress you, you know? So next time you say some bones' name I'll know what you mean and you won't think I'm… Stupid." He again turned his head away.

Brennan put the book down, sat on his lap and straddled him with a knee on each side of his hip. She put her finger under his chin and turned it so he would meet her eyes. In his warm chocolate eyes she saw the true honesty behind his words and simply loved the fact that with each other they could let their walls down, show that sometimes they weren't just strong and in control; sometimes they needed reassurance, support, caring, love.

"Booth," She started, a smile tugging at her lips "first of all, you are one of the smartest men I know. You teach me new things every day and have skills that no IQ point could equal to. Secondly, if you wanted a lesson in anatomy you should've just asked." She smiled seductively.

He couldn't help but smile himself. She always knew the right thing to say, and if she didn't, she'd find what it was.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Of course. See, this is you Zygomatic bone.." She brushed her fingerpad across his cheek bone "And this is your Mandible." She brushed it over his jaw.

"I knew that one!" He smiled proudly.

"Very good Agent Booth." She smiled back "Let's continue with our lesson."

"Of course Dr. Brennan."

"This here is you Hyoid bone." She touched his throat, right under his chin and took his T-Shirt off "This is you Clavicle." She ran her finger all along his collar bone. "This is your Sternum." She put her hand in the middle of his chest "And these, as you probably know, are your ribs." She put a hand on each side of his torso "This is your lilac crest." She put her hands on his hips and then removed his jeans.

She went back to straddle his hips. He turned them and laid her down on the couch, hovering on top of her.

"So let's rehears." He said "This is you Zygomatic bone.." He kissed her cheek bone "And this is your Mandible." He kissed her jaw "This is you Hyoid bone." He kissed her throat, right under her chin and took off her blouse "This is you Clavicle." He placed kisses along her collar bone. "This is your Sternum." He put kissed between her breasts before taking her bra off too "And these are your ribs." He kissed each side of her torso, right under her breasts "This is your lilac crest." He kissed her hip and removed her own jeans and panties, taking off his boxers on the way.

"Wow, and I thought you'd simply put an apple on my table." She smiled as he positioned himself on top of her with a forearm on each side of her head.

"Maybe tomorrow." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. His tongue was immediately welcomed in the warm shelter of her mouth.

Their tongues danced together as he slowly entered her, immediately welcomed in the even warmer shelter of her tight body. They moaned into each other's mouths, enjoying being one, being together in the greatest way there is, all over again.

They have been together for a while now and neither had any doubt in their mind that if they weren't already madly in love with each other, they'd fall in love with the other simply because of how perfectly compatible they seemed to be.

He started moving inside of her, pulling so only his tip would be in her and then burying himself as deep as he could. Over and over again. Slowly but firmly.

"I love your ribs." He said breathily, breaking their kiss and placing a kiss on the underside of her breast "But I love what covers them even more." He mumbled against her skin and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth, sucking it and circling with his tongue at the same time.

"Booth!" She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He picked up the pace of his strokes as he moved to her other breast and gave her nipple the same treatment. Brennan dug her nails in his shoulders, probably leaving marks but not worrying about it since (A) They were together and she was allowed to mark him as her own as much as she'd like, just like he does to her. (B) Those marks would only join many others, some who already faded completely, some in the process and some so new – As in made that very morning - that they hadn't even had the chance to fade.

He moved his head back up, crushing their lips together just in time as the first wave of her orgasm (Or was it his own?) came over. Whoever's orgasm started first wasn't very clear as it immediately triggered the one of the other. Once again they swallowed down their throats each other's grunts and groans.

"Best teacher ever." Booth said against her lips as they regained their breaths.

* * *

**Bet it was the smuttiest science lesson you've ever had hu?**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -B- Wannna guess what would that stand for? **

**_"Birthday"_**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in out Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _B_, Silver. **


	2. Birthday

**Chapter B is here!**

**In case you forgot, B&B are in a secret relationship and in love with each other. This fic is set around season 5 but has no connection to its story line.**

**Great, let's get started! **

* * *

Chapter B – Birthday

"Good morning birthday boy." Brennan said in his ear, already straddling his lap under the covers.

"No." He grumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

She frowned, confused "What's wrong Booth?"

"I don't wanna wake up, it'll make it real."

"Make it real?"

"Yes, it'll mean I'm forty and old and.. wrinkly."

"Booth open your eyes." She said firmly and he obeyed "You have a girlfriend who is five years younger than you, she is metaphorically hot as hell, let's you call her 'Bones' which probably no woman will let you do, let's you call her 'Babe' and 'Baby' which is against everything she believes in and bought a freaking bra and panties set that have skulls on them!" He took a look at those bra and panties and noticed that they actually did have skulls on them "Do you think you'd have any of those things if you were old and wrinkly?" She asked with a smirk.

He smiled "I guess not." He said and put his hands on her hips.

"Exactly. Besides," She leaned down so her lips would brush against his "the way I see it, you're like wine; you only get better with the years." She kissed him deeply, thoroughly proving to him that she did not care one bit about his age.

"I love you." He whispered when they broke the kiss for lack of air.

"Good, so let me give you the blow job like any birthday boy deserves." She smirked and started kissing her way down his body. She moved her warm lips from his cheek to his neck, to his shoulders, to his pecs (where she nibbled at his nipple), to his abdomen until finally she reached her destination.

He lifted his hips so she could push down his boxers, watching her all along. As he was free, one of her hands immediately clasped around the base of his shaft. She stroked up and kissed the now revealed skin of his base. Booth had to work hard not to combust just because of that simple kiss. She licked all the way up to his tip and took it in her mouth.

"Bones!"

His whimper was all the encouragement she needed to take him into her mouth, almost all the way down (because there is only so much a woman can take). The part of him she couldn't swallow she stroked with her hand. She started a pace, her mouth up, her hand down, then the other way around. She'd take him almost out of her mouth, so only his tip would stay in and then as deep as she could. With her free hand she massaged his balls. He groaned and moaned his approval.

"Oh god!" Booth breathed out, nearing the finish line.

Booth suddenly felt her hand leave his balls and when he realized where it'd gone, seing it slowly travel down her own abdomen, he broke down. The sight of her being aroused by pleasuring him and the actual pleasure she was giving him had him explode in her mouth. She sucked every bit of his warm fluids until he had none left in him and then crawled up his body, trailing backwards the same line of kisses she did on her way down.

"Yep. Definitely a happy birthday." He said breathily, still having trouble regaining his breath.

"Best girlfriend ever?" She asked against his lips, having trouble breathing normally herself.

"Best girlfriend ever." He kissed her passionately, rolling them over so he could prove to his girlfriend who's the best **boyfriend** ever.

* * *

**And happy birthday to Booth it is! Sorry for having this chapter so short, first time I wrote a BJ so didn't know it was gonna be short. As a reward I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow and try to post it then as quickly as I can :)**

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me everything you thought by pressing the cute blue button. Would love to know your thoughts and feelings and would read and reply to each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -C- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"Cocky"_ of course. No, no of course, 'cause it won't be what you think it'll be *wink***

******Stay tuned for the next chapter in out Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

******Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _C_, Silver.**


	3. Cocky

**And here we go, C! You excited?**

**Don't forget to review when you finish reading :)**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter C – Cocky

He was making coffee when she entered the kitchen, wearing a white tank top and red boy shorts. She looked simply adorable in her little panties when she bended down to grab the orange juice and… Wait, what?

"Bones turn around." He said, wanting to get a better look. His suspicions were accurate "Your butt sais 'cocky'!" He exclaimed.

Brennan turned around, smirking "You like?" She asked with a low voice, praising herself for buying the panties the minute she saw them in the store.

"Oh that is soo hot!" He approached her and attached their lips together. He began his attack on her lips and tongue as he lifted her by the butt, the same one that had a big 'Cocky' written on it, and put her on the counter.

"Booth I'm gonna be late for work." She chuckled against his lips once they broke apart for air.

"And it's gonna be your entire fault." He smiled and let his lips travel to the spot behind her ear, the one that made her whimper every time he sucked there "Let's see what you've got Miss Cocky." He whispered in her ear and pulled down her panties and put them on his head, wearing them as a hat.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"There's a place for only one cocky in this town." He smirked and shoved down his boxers, kicking them away.

"Even though I don't recognize it, I feel like you just made some pop culture reference." She laughed again.

"You're so smart." He smiled at her and pulled her to the edge of the counter, entering her with a quick, hard and smooth move "And so fucking tight." He breathed out.

"God." She groaned.

"Nope. Just Booth." He gave her a smug smile and started moving in her, hard and deep thrusts, his tempo building up.

She moaned and tightened her legs around his waist, bringing him as close as possible. Brennan put her hands on his nape and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him heatedly, letting her tongue roam in his mouth. His tongue explored her mouth as well, the mouth he got to know like his own in the few months they've been dating.

Ever since they started dating, it seemed as if they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Sometimes it was in a sweet way, they just loved each other and wanted to touch and caress the other as much as possible. Sometimes it was in a passionate, raw way that was all about the need for each other and the mutual lust. Now, their bickering sessions almost always ended in them getting it on. Yep, they'd do it at work too. Sometimes they simply couldn't resist it, couldn't resist each other.

Booth broke the kiss when his lungs were just burning with the need of oxygen, but he couldn't stop touching her so he started sucking and nipping at the skin of her neck. It became pretty clear over the time they were together that he had a thing for her neck.. Or was it simply that he had a thing for making marks on seeable places on her..?

They kept their relationship a secret, they wanted to have their privacy and establish a strong relationship before announcing it to the public. It was a mutual decision, but neither could help making these small gestures of possessiveness. He would make bite marks and hickeys on her neck and she'd do the same to him, plus leaving scratches on his back. Those acts did not go unnoticed by the other but they both knew why they did it and they couldn't help it. Besides, they both tasted so delicious that it was just impossible not to kiss and suck and nibble on the other's skin.

"Baby I need you to come for me." She whispered against the crook of his neck, and Seeley J. Booth was no man to be told twice. He came inside of her, his warmth washing over her and sending electrical waves all over her body. She shuddered around him and squeezed him empty. They breathed heavily for a couple of minutes, trying to regain their breaths.

"Didn't you say you were gonna be late?" Booth said teasingly, raising his eyes to meat hers once he could breathe normally.

"Cocky." She rolled her eyes and got off the counter and started walking away.

"You know it." He smacked her bare ass playfully.

She rolled her eyes again, secretly, though not so secretly, loving his cockiness.

* * *

**Nothing like morning sex.. Or a cocky Booth... Probably why I decided to mix those two *wink*.**

******Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -D- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"Detour"_**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _D_, Silver.**


	4. Detour

**So before we start, I would like to give a shout out to all the readers of this fanfic and my other fanfics and the people who wrote awesome reviews. Shout out guys, thank you for R&R or even just R :)**

**Special shout out to: _whatsernames4e26_**

**I've already told you this im my massage but I'd say it again. My eyes filled with tears reading your review. Thank you so much. You're great and the words you said were so sweet. Thank you.**

**Okay, now that we got all emotional let's get smutty in order to even things out *wink*.**

**Don't forget to review when you finish reading :)**

* * *

Chapter D –Detour

They were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. When they first started dating, they agreed that in order to maintain their relationship, their priorities will have to remain the same. They agreed that if there was a case, they couldn't let themselves be distracted by each other or let anything affect their judgment.

So, according to their own rules, today morning just as Booth was about to enter her and they received a phone call about a new case, they immediately hopped out of bed and got ready.

Now, they were sitting in his car on the way to the crime scene, being aware to the other's every movement and being quite miserable. Booth suddenly made a turn to the right and pulled the SUV away from traffic, letting it park behind a road-side tree.

"What is it Booth?" Brennan asked, hoping he was thinking exactly what she did.

"I can't take it anymore." Was all he needed to say, as she quickly unbuckled both of their safety belts and came to straddle his lap.

"Better?" She asked, grinding her groin against his own, her core rubbing against his erection.

"Almost." He answered, his breath already quickening. He grabbed her by the hips, helping her rub against him and kissed her.

Their tongues immediately shot out of their mouths to meet each other in a heated kiss, full of lust and passion and frankly – need. Brennan unbuckled his 'Cocky' belt buckle as they kept on kissing and Booth pushed up her skirt to rest around her waist. She lowered his pants together with his boxers and Booth broke the kiss, looking at her.

"I'm sorry babe." He said, and before she could ask about what, he ripped her panties and shoved them in his pocket.

"Booth you owe me like five pairs of panties now." She laughed at his actions… And also got aroused by them.

"And you owe me three dress shirts so let's call it even and get to business." He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brennan was no woman to deny anything from her man, from Booth, and so she pumped his cock twice before lowering herself down, moaning something that sounded awfully like 'Booth'.

Booth was not left behind on the moaning and they both looked at each other, amused by their illogical urgency. Well, Brennan was amused by their irrationality, Booth was just amused by how much they couldn't keep their hands to themselves around each other and acted like a couple of teenagers.

Their amusement quickly faded as the need to move became evident. Simultaneously, they leaned forward and met each other's lips in a kiss that was much softer than their now a bit frantic movements. Their lips warmed the ones of the other and their tongues only grazed each other, barely touching.

Booth thrust up and forward as Brennan thrust down and forward, their strokes so hard and deep that each time their hip bones would also touch. Her hands entangled in his hair as he began kissing her neck, starting by sucking behind her ear and continuing by placing open-mouthed kissed all along her neck.

Brennan sucked at his pulse point, loving the way she could feel his fastening heartbeat under her lips. They both neared their anticipated climax as their strokes and touches built a powerful sensation inside of them.

In the few months of their relationship, it only seemed as if their climaxes were stronger. They got to know the other's body as good as they did their own; they knew where to kiss to get a moan, where to suck to get a whimper and what would drive the other completely crazy. It seemed as if around each other they simply weren't in control. Their hands moved on their own, so did their lips, and they were immediately aroused.

Though their relationship wasn't mere sexual, not at all. They would go on dates and come home to either's apartment, depending on whose week it was. They shared their feelings, they would hug, not 'guy hugs' (though Brennan suspected those never actually were guy hugs to begin with), but real and actual hugs, holding each other so they won't fall. They made love. Real love, that even though they said 'I love you' on a daily base now and even several times, it never came close to the sensation of joining their bodies together. Their love making was special and unique and together they broke the laws of physics and became one; not even Brennan being able to deny that fact.

Their lips met again, crushed together again to be exact, and in that moment they both came. They groaned into the other's mouth, so loudly that the each one of the partners could feel the tremble of the other's groan in their own throat. Her walls closed on him and took everything he had to offer, every bit of it.

They leaned their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes, smiling widely.

"**Now** we can go to work." Brennan said.

"We can show up… It's the walking thing I'm not so sure about." Booth winked. They laughed as Brennan got back to her seat and they each readjusted their clothes and hair.

They arrived to the crime scene, his SUV's windows full of steams from their heavy breathing, her panties in his pocket and their needs fully satisfied… For now.

* * *

**Man, those two simply can't keep their hands to themselves hu? I can get why! They're both just so hot :D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -E- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"Emerald"_**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _E_, Silver.**


	5. Emerald

**Okay, so this chapter will be smutty but won't envolve actual sex in it.. As a reward for that, our next chapter will be extra smutty :D**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when you finish :)**

* * *

Chapter E – Emerald

They were having a wonderful afternoon together. Both Brennan and Booth loved that now they spent their weekends together. They would either stay in bed all day or go to a movie. If they had Parker they'd go to the park and play. They felt as if they could simply be themselves around each other and spending their weekends together they weren't Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley J. Booth; no, they were just a couple. They would kiss and hold hands and wear clothes that weren't necessarily professional.

Booth would wear his tight T-shirts and jeans and Brennan would wear her hair down, put sandals and a pretty skirt on. They were free and it felt so good.

Right now they were at the mall, in Victoria's Secret and Booth was sitting outside the fitting room as Brennan was trying on some lingerie they chose **together**.

"How about this one?" Brennan asked, leaving the fitting stall in a pink-red bra and matching thong.

"Beautiful!" Booth said, his eyes widening.

"Booth you said it about the last two outfits too!" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Bones? It's not my fault you look beautiful in everything you put on!"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes again, though this time smiling, and went back to the stall. Then she came back out again, wearing a gingham patterned bra in soft baby blue and matching boy shorts "This?" She asked.

"Breath taking." He said, actually breathily, putting his hand on his chest.

She smiled that sexy little smile of her, one side of her mouth curving up, and went back to the stall. She came back out wearing an emerald green, lacy push-up bra and matching bikini panties.

"You like?" Brennan asked, her hands asking the question with her.

Booth didn't know whether it was the contrast of the dark emerald green against her pale white skin, the fact that he's watched her try on probably seven sexy different outfits or simply how hot and gorgeous she was; but whatever it was, he couldn't help himself and pushed off the couch he was sitting on, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in the stall, shutting the door behind them.

Once inside, he immediately attacked her mouth and pushed her against the closed door, not letting her ask any question. Her mouth dropped in shock and he used it to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Brennan was quick to recover from her shock and brought him closer to her, squeezing his butt chicks with her hands. She dived in the kiss as much as he did, twirling their tongues together and breathing in his masculine scent.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air "So just so we're clear, that's a yes?" Brennan asked, breathing heavily.

"That's a hell yes!" He replied, breathing heavily himself and then started sucking behind her ear, wanting to get her out of control.

"Baby we can't do this here."

"I know, that's why it's so hot." He resumed his actions.

"Booth," She half moaned and half said "you're in the FBI, you can't be caught breaking the law."

"Buzz kill." He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Get out of here." She laughed and pushed him away playfully "You'll have all the buzz you want when we get home." She smiled and pushed him again.

"The sacrifices I make for you." He shook his head and left the stall.

The fact that she said home didn't go unnoticed by neither of them. No, they both noticed it. As they started dating they decided that they'll spend one week at one's apartment and the next in the other's. Both apartments became their home; it was the place where they ate and slept in, it was the place where they had their clothes and shower supplies and most importantly, it was the place where they had the person they loved.

Yes, home is where the person you love is at. And they loved each other. With everything they had.

Brennan left the stall again, now fully dresses and in her hands the three latest outfits she tried on.

"My favorites!" Booth smiled, seeing the garments in her hands.

"They were all your favorites." She walked with him to the cash register. They both reached for their wallets and took their credit cards out "What are you doing?" They asked in unison.

"I'm buying myself lingerie." Brennan explained.

"I'm buying the lingerie Bones, put that away." He said firmly.

"You put that away." She shot back with the same tone "I'm buying it."

"Bones, why are you insisting on buying it?"

"Why are you?"

"Because then I won't feel bad when I rip it apart." He said more quietly.

That was her undoing and she couldn't resist tangling her fingers through his hair and bringing him down for a kiss. Although Booth devoted himself to the kiss completely, as he always did, he also slid her credit card into her back pocket and his own to the amused cashier.

"There you go." The cashier broke their kiss awkwardly, sliding over the bag with the bought items and his card.

Booth took both things, sliding his card in his wallet and holding the bag in one hand. In his other hand he took Brennan's and started walking to the door.

"Seriously? You're gonna walk around the mall with a pink Victoria's Secret bag?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"Yep." He said simply and grinned at her, resuming his exit.

* * *

**Oh Booth, such an alpha male :D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -F- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"FBI" _of course!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _F_, Silver.**


	6. FBI

**Wow, so it took me so long to post, but I had a couple of busy days! I worked all day today on this but kept getting distracted XD**

**Well, here we go guys, I hope you like my attempt at an extra smutty chapter and don't forget to review when you finish reading :) **

* * *

Chapter F – FBI

"Come on FBI, show them what you've got!" Brennan called out from her position, watching Booth prepare to shoot his gun.

All the FBI agents in his department were asked to be reevaluated every year in several physical tests and the gun shooting was the last of them all. Booth of course didn't worry since (A) He already got the highest scores in every test they've been through today and (B) Shooting a gun was his specialty, specifically when Brennan was standing there and watching him.

Shooting a gun was now more than protecting himself, it was about protecting her. He will forever do everything in his powers to keep her safe and it was important for him that she'll be there on this test, that she'll know that he is more than capable of protecting her.

Booth grinned at hearing her call him FBI and made a note to himself to ask her to call him that again. He raised his gun and when the inspector said 'Go', he shot a perfect round of bullets right through the middle of the paper, barely making more than one whole in the page, all of the bullets going straight and to the same spot. Yep, no doubt he could protect her.

Brennan didn't really know what it was, whether the way his strong biceps were shown trough his white dress-shirt, or the way he lifted his chin a bit and she could see his tan neck which was so lickable, or maybe just the fact that he has a 'No-Sex-Before-Test' policy; whatever it was, she wanted to grab him and drag him out of there, straight to bed and not leave it for a few good hours.

"What did you think?" Booth said, grinning cockily as he came to stand next to Brennan and shook her out of her thoughts.

"I think I would like to have sex now." She stated casually, not even bothering with being quite even though the room was filled with agents who knew both Booth and her.

Booth looked around nervously to make sure no one heard "Bones you can't say things like that out loud!" He whispered loudly.

"Booth, we did not have sex last night. I was okay with that until I saw you shoot that gun. Take me home right now or I swear I'll rip your shirt open and do you against this very wall." She said quietly but firmly, pointing at the wall behind her.

Booth swallowed hard as his eyes widened, his pupils dilating with arousal "Home it is." He said with a low voice, nearly a whisper, and grabbed her hand, doing as told.

With the help of the SUV's sirens, Brennan and Booth arrived at his apartment in record time. They didn't speak the whole ride home, just sneaked glances and looks at each other.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, it wasn't really clear who did it quicker but Brennan's and Booth's lips crushed together in no time. Her hands went to the lapels of his suit jacket and his hands went to her hair. Their tongues battled with possession, trying to prove to the other they were only theirs.

The ding of the elevator, announcing their arrival at his floor, came just as they thought their lungs would explode with the need of oxygen. They broke the kiss and ran to his front door. Booth dug in his pockets, looking for the keys as Brennan kissed the back side of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nipped at the flesh there and he found the keys to the apartment finally, opening it.

The second the door was open and they both got in, Booth used Brennan's body to slam the door shut and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingers tangled in his short hair as she brought his mouth to hers once again.

He held her by the hips and grinded his erection against her center, sending heat waves all over her body. She could feel him hard as steel and ready to enter her, and loved how impossibly stiff his shaft always got for her.

Sometimes they both felt like a couple of hormonal teenagers, not being able to keep their hands off of each other after discovering the wonders of sex. They felt almost ridiculous at how badly they needed each other, how around each other they could barely control themselves or their actions.

Booth got away from the door, his lips and tongue going to place wet kisses along Brenna's creamy neck, and led them both to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Booth grabbed Brennan and threw her on top of the covers, crawling immediately on top of her and swallowing her giggle down his throat.

They both kicked off their shoes as Brennan removed his tie. She ripped open his shirt just as he did the same to hers and they both laughed at their rushed movements.

"We're gonna kill each other someday." Booth said, chuckling.

"As long as I die in your arms." She said and he leaned down to kiss her, softly this time.

But of course, the sweet kiss heated once again and they resumed their actions. Booth took off her blouse and she took off his shirt, going straight for his belt buckle after. She opened it and slid it off oh him as he ripped her emerald green bra off and threw it away, making her gasp.

"Told you I'd rip it off of you." He smiled smugly and took one of her stiff nipples in his mouth, making her now whimper.

He circled the nipple with his tongue and then bit lightly, licking to sooth the flesh. He used his other hand to massage the other breast, not wanting to leave skin untouched. She lowered his zipper and opened the button, lowering the pants as much as she could with her legs.

Booth stood up and took his pants off, sending them flying across the room. Then he took Brennan's jeans off her legs and came to settle between them. He licked her belly button as he lowered her new emerald panties and she kicked them away, sending them at the opposite direction of his pants.

He kissed the bare flesh between her legs, getting more and more south with each kiss. He ran two fingers along her folds, teasing but never entering.

"Booth." She whimpered.

He only smirked against her skin and started nibbling on the inside of her thigh, so close to where she wanted him most but never there. Booth moved his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her folds, then licked them from south to north.

"Booth." She pleaded.

Only at that he entered one, then two fingers in her wet shelter. Sucking at her clit he started pumping in and out of her. She gripped tightly at the sheets, moaning quite loudly.

Over their relationship they've come to know each other so good that they knew exactly how to pleasure each other and Booth definitely knew exactly what to do. Yes, this man most certainly knows what he's doing.

He curled his fingers inside of her, reaching her g-spot now and making her moan even more loudly. He bit her clitoris and stroked inside of her hardly. He lifted his eyes just in time to see her own eyes rolling with pleasure and her neck arching, again, with pleasure. She came hard, groaning, and he sucked all of her fluids as if they were the most delicious treat on earth while slowing his rhythm to let her ride off her orgasm.

He crawled back up her body and hovered over her, feeling her chest heave beneath his own as she was still trying to catch her breath. She lifted her head to kiss him deeply and tasted herself on his tongue, which she found was both an erotic action and an incredibly intimate one.

She loved the fact that from the minute they started dating they had no problem with intimacy. They knew each other for so long, they knew the flaws and weaknesses of the other, and she found it remarkable how easily they slipped into their life as a couple.

She smoothed her hands down from his neck and let them rest on his broad shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes as he lifted her left calve over his shoulder.

"God you're so flexible." He whispered against her lips and attached them together as he entered her with all his length in a quick stroke. Her wetness wrapped around him and squeezed him deep inside of Brennan.

Booth started a quick pace, stroking in and out of her, in and out, hitting all her spots and making her moan and whimper. She met each one of his firm thrusts with ones just as strong of her own. She bit his earlobe then sucked it in her mouth and he dropped his head, nibbling and kissing the crook of her neck.

"Come on FBI, show me what you've got." She whispered and sucked just below his ear, knowing how crazy that always makes him.

And as expected, that made Booth lose it completely. He started moving frantically in and out of her, slamming inside of her and stretching Brennan's walls as wide she thought was humanly possible.

She came in his arms, screaming his name as she did so and her upper body lifted almost completely off of the bed. The beautiful sight in front of him, the sensual way his name came so loudly out of her lips and her fire that burned, enveloped and squeezed him sent Booth over the edge and he combusted inside of her, his seed shooting in her and filling her with such pleasurable warmth as he groaned her name.

They breathed heavily as Brennan let her leg down from his shoulder and soothed him by running her hands over his wide back. He wanted to get off of her, not wanting to crush her, but simply couldn't find the strength to do so. He let his fingertips drift lightly across her sides as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Booth promise me something." Brennan said after a while of feather light touching and caressing each other.

"Yeah?" He lifted his brown eyes to her.

"Let's never -not- have sex intentionally."

"I promise I will never deny you anything. Not sex and not anything. Everything you want is yours." He came up and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You. I just want you." She kissed him back.

* * *

**Well? Extra smutty? A good enough award for the sexless previous cahpter?**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -G- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"Game" **_**Though but I'm not a big fan of my own idea so if you have any titels or ideas I'd love to hear them, feel more than welcome to send ones :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _G_, Silver.**


	7. Goal

******Hey guys, sorry for taking this long to post the new chapter. I'm going through some really bussy days right now but lucky for me, school is over in a week and summer will come. I will post so many awesome fanfics this summer that you wouldn't even know where to start :D**

**I know I said this chpater will be called Game but at the last minute I decided to name it Goal. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when you finish reading :)**

* * *

Chapter G – Goal

"Bones you coming? The game's about to start." He called to her from the living room.

"Stop yelling, I'm right here." She left the bedroom and entered the living room. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Bones what the hell are you wearing?" His eyes widened with complete shock.

She was wearing a Chicago Blackhawks T-shirt. Only problem is, that's not the team he's rooting for. The hockey game is between his home team, the Philadelphia Flyers, and the Chicago Blackhawks.

She sat down next to him "Booth, I'm from Chicago, you didn't actually expect me to root for your team right? I used to watch hockey with my dad and my brother all the time when I was young and Chicago is the only team I'm rooting for." She said firmly.

"So we're gonna be against each other?" He looked upset.

"Booth stop acting like a baby, we're not against each other." She chuckled "When the game will end, we're gonna be all over each other again. Until then, let's just watch your team lose." She smirked.

"Oh you guys are down babe!" He pointed at her and she bit his finger.

"It's on!"

* * *

As the game proceeded, more trash talk was thrown in the air between the pair. Booth though had a tough time both trash talking with Brennan and being incredibly turned on by the fact that she knew so much about his favorite sport and was this excited about it.

"What are you blind? That was a foul!" Booth shouted at the judge in the TV.

"That's not a foul you big pussy!" Brennan yelled at Booth.

He raised his eyebrow at her and grabbed her hips, with a lightning fast movement pulling her to straddle his lap.

"Yeah? I'm a big pussy?" He thrust up into her groin and she could feel his erection through his jeans and her sweat shorts.

"Huge." She replied mischievously and tried to get out of his lap, only to have him tighten his grip on her hips.

"You might wanna that back Bones."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna need to prove to you just how wrong you are." He grinned.

"You've got nothing big boy." She whispered.

With another fast as lightning move, and before Brennan even knew what was happening, she was lying on her back on the sofa and Booth was on top of her. He took off her shirt almost violently, but never hurting her in any way of course. She was in such shock that she couldn't do anything but allow and enjoy his ferocious actions. He pulled down her shorts together with her panties and took off her sports bra, leaving her completely bare before him.

"Last chance to take it back Bones." He said in her ear, pulling her lobe between his teeth.

His words got her the shake she needed to get out of her shock and she swiftly flipped them both over so she could straddle his lap with a knee on each side of his hips.

"Never." She said and took off his shirt as strongly as he did hers. She pulled down his pants with his boxers and was immensely delighted with the sight of his very hard and very proud dick standing for her.

She almost reached back to straddle him again but before Brennan could, he flipped them over yet again to be above her.

"Well then I guess there's not much choice but to-" He didn't finish the sentence, making his point by quickly entering her. He pushed all his length inside of her with a groan and she moaned loudly, both because of the sensation of having him fill her so perfectly and from the groan he made.

He started pumping in and out of her hard and somehow she managed to match each one of his thrusts with one of her own. She dragged her nails sown his back until she reached his solid buttocks, squeezing it as she reached his lips and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues began to fight and duel in their mouths, searching dominance.

Before they started dating, each one of the partners thought the other must be controlling in bed. They both imagined that since the other was always seeking dominance in the aspects of life they did share, it must be the same way in those they didn't.

But both partners were proven wrong. Yes, they both liked being in control, and there were times that they took hold of things in bed, but from the very first minute of their new found bond, they both realized that trying to be in control with the other is a ludicrous idea since they simply can't control themselves around each other.

Booth clasped Brenna's breast with the hand he wasn't using to lean on and she whimpered in his mouth. He broke the kiss and started sucking on her pulse point, feeling her fastening heartbeat and swearing that it beat with the same rhythm as his own heart.

He continued stroking wildly in and out of her and Brennan curled her fingers around his biceps as she felt her whole body tingling with the building sensation he created in her. Booth felt like he was about to either explode or drown in her. She tightened her inner muscles around him in that way that drove him crazy and he knew that in a very short while he'll be streaming inside her body.

He began circling her clit with his thumb hardly and that was her undoing. She couldn't take any of it anymore and shattered in his arms, spasming uncontrollably and biting his shoulder as she came harshly. With two extra, as powerful as he possibly could strokes, Booth joined her and burst, groaning her name so loudly he was sure people in the street below them could hear him loud and clear.

"Goal!" Came a loud voice from the forgotten TV.

* * *

**Hu, wel that's a hockey game I'm sure neither will forget ;D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -H- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"Home"**_**  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _H_, Silver.**


	8. Home

**So this one goes to the very sweet and talented BnB447!**

**Happy happy birthday Nessa, you're wonderful! Keep on keeping on :)**

**Love, Silver. **

* * *

Chapter H – Home

It was the first time they've been apart since they're relationship started. Brennan was on a week of book signing tour and since she and Booth didn't want to make it look suspicious, he didn't join her. Now it was Saturday night and she was supposed to go back on Sunday morning, Booth couldn't wait.

MISSING U LIKE CRAZY. He texted her, not quite managing to fall asleep, yet again this week.

MISS U 2 BABY. She replied quickly.

CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW MORNING!

ME 2! FEEL LIKE FLYING THERE RIGHT NOW!

DO IT LOVE! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO KEEP WAITING!

UGH, THIS IS COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL!

SHUT UP BONES, WE'RE ADORABLE!

WE REALLY R :)

C U TOMORROW AT 7AM SHARP!

C U THERE. GOODNIGHT MY HEART 3

GOODNIGHT BEAUTIFUL CREATURE 3

* * *

Booth still couldn't quite sleep even 15 minutes after his quick chat with Brennan and he was lying in bed, staring at the celling. He thought he heard the door lock opening but knew it was probably the lack of sleep that was mixing things up in his brain. When he heard the door closing, he knew it wasn't in his head.

"Bones?" He called, getting up from the bed and leaving his bedroom.

And yes, there she was. The same woman he told how much he missed her just 15 minutes ago, was standing right in front of him, putting her bags down.

"Missed me?" She grinned at him.

He ran to Brennan and enveloped her in his arms, lifting her easily off the floor and spinning her in the air.

"So much!" He yelled and smashed their lips together for the first time in nearly a week. She tasted so sweet and familiar and smelled like Bones, like his Bones.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues twirled together in a wonderful waltz that seemed to go on forever, the music of their hearts being used as the rhythm for their twist and turns in the other's mouth.

Booth started moving them to the bedroom but never managed to reach there since he simply couldn't wait a second longer. He stopped near the bedroom and pinned Brennan to the wall there, using it as leverage for her body as he took her blouse off of her and threw it away carelessly.

He was somehow still overwhelmed every time by the beautiful sight of her. Her cheeks were now pink from arousal and lack of oxygen due to their kiss, her lips were a shade redder and her breasts were flushed and spilling over her black lacy bra. He used his finger to lower one of the straps and kissed the exposed flesh, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her shoulder to just below her ear, where he sucked.

"It's so good to have you home." He whispered hoarsely in her ear, his voice low with the want, and nipped at the place where her jaw connected with her ear.

"It's so good to be home." She took off her own bra and threw it somewhere in the area of her shirt.

Booth immediately took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Brennan swore she could feel him get even harder through his boxers when he did so and couldn't even figure out how could he get this hard, being probably indistinguishable from actual wood at the moment.

Booth also felt himself get impossibly hard and Brennan, being the attentive lover she had always been, put her hand down his boxers and started stroking him to release some of the tension. He lifted her tight, peach colored, skirt to pull at her waist and moved aside her panties, not wanting to rip apart the already 12th pair in their only three months long relationship.

Brennan pushed down his boxers and he stepped out of them. They both gazed at each other, seeing how the other's eyes darkened with their lust. Brennan's usually pale eyes turned into a sapphire blue and Booth's chocolate eyes turned into a dark color that was more black than brown.

Booth kissed her lips softly as he entered her ruggedly, knowing how much she enjoyed the contrast between his hard strokes and light touches. She moaned in his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"I missed you love." She said, kissing his shoulder blade tenderly as she moved her hips in the same rhythm as his and met his hard and fastening thrusts.

"I missed you too gorgeous." He tangled his hands in her hair and pushed it away from her face, bringing her mouth back to his. He gripped her hips more tightly, feeling the end nearing and wanting her to come with him. He pulled as far back as he could without actually leaving her body and thrust back swiftly with all his length.

She groaned loudly and he did it again and again, seemingly only doing it more firmly with each stroke. Booth squeezed her ass in his hands and kissed her lips as light as a feather.

That delicate contrast had her screaming his name as she came apart in his hands. Booth thought the sight of her coming like this was probably the most beautiful and arousing he'd ever seen, and sure enough, he exploded inside her body and emptied his warmth until not a drop was left in him.

They pecked each other's lips softly a few more times, coming down from their joint high.

"Definitely good to be home." Brennan smiled a satisfied grin.

* * *

**Home sweet home or what? :D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -I- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"Invitations"**_**  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _I_, Silver.**


	9. Invitations

**Finally! Chapter I!**

**First of all I'd like to say that the name of the chapter isn't THAT connected, it's just that I have a perfect story for the letter T, which should've been the letter of this one's title. But you can forgive me right?**

**Secondly, I'd like to say sorry to _whatsernames4e26_ for taking this long to post, even though I told her I'd do it last night. I already told you this Mag, but these days are really bussy for me so I stay up late doing stuff and then I'm tired. In 4 days I finish school and then I'll post so many chapters and new fics that your head will explode and Brain the brain will be all over the place ;D_  
_**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review when you finish reading :)**

* * *

Chapter I – Invitations

Brennan was stirring the salad as she felt big, warm hands wrapping around her waist from behind.

Booth nuzzled into her neck "Everything in this kitchen smells delicious." He said, moving her hair to the side and kissing the skin he exposed on her neck.

"Mmmm, I hope so." She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on his shoulder as Booth continued kissing and sucking and occasionally nipping the skin of her neck.

"What can I do to help babe?"

"Mashed potatoes." She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Brennan and Booth were hosting all the squints. Well, technically Brennan was hosting all the squints, but Booth was the secret co-host. They decided it'll be too weird if they said that they're hosting together so the partners decided that since the dinner will be at Brennan's place, she'd be the hostess.

Their kiss heated even more, Booth sliding his hands down to her butt and squeezing it as she let her tongue stroke his own. She grabbed the lapels of his black dress-shirt in her hands and brought him even closer to her, breathing in his muscular scent. She always loved the way he smelled, it was so manly and strong, yet soft and refreshing.

Just then, just as she was about to unbutton his shirt, the doorbell rang.

"Fuck." Booth groaned, not wanting to leave Brennan's warm lips.

"I'll get it." She kissed him again briefly and left the kitchen.

Brennan approached the door and fixed herself a bit, taking a deep breath before she opened it.

"Hey sweetie." Greeter her Angela and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Ange." Brennan hugged her back. She closed the door behind her friend and escorted her to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Booth, I didn't know you're here." Angela said after seeing the agent, approaching and hugging him too.

"Well, I couldn't let Bones do all the work alone." He hugged Angela back and without her seeing, winked at Brennan.

Him not letting her do all the work alone was… Not exactly what happened. See, Booth was definitely there all the time but it wasn't to help her so much as to distract her. They ended up doing it against the fridge, on the kitchen floor and in the shower. Brennan claimed it was his fault but they both knew that she wanted it just as much as he did. It still amazed them how much they couldn't keep away. They loved everything about each other and found it physically difficult to stay apart.

* * *

As all the squints came and were seated at the table, Brennan smiled at the sight in front of her. Those people were her family and she loved every single one of them in their own way. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Daisy, her dad and of course, Booth.

"Baby give a speech before we start eating." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear.

She nodded and got up "Everybody, I would like to give a speech before we start eating." She brought everyone's attention to her "Um.. Someone very wise once told me that there is more than one kind of family," She glanced down at Booth who smiled brightly at her "well, this year I'm grateful for just that. I'm grateful for having you all as my special family and for your love. I'm also grateful for the ability to love you back just as much. Let's eat." She sat back down.

Booth squeezed her hand in his under the table and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen to help Bones." Booth announced to the group, getting up and walking in the kitchen "Wow, something smells like-"

"Pie?" Brennan finished the sentence for him, turning around. In her hands she held a warm, fresh out of the oven, apple pie.

"You bought pie?" He grinned like a little boy.

"Bought? I baked it." She smiled proudly.

"You baked it?" He approached her.

"Yes, I did."

"I didn't see any pie in the oven today." He raised his eyebrow.

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise so I asked my neighbor if I could use her oven."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He came closer.

"Several times in several ways." She smiled suggestively.

Booth took the pie away from her hands gently and put it on the counter. Then he turned back to Brennan and crushed their lips together, entangling his hands in her hair. He stroked her lips with his tongue, requesting entrance that she immediately granted.

But as usual, something had to disturb them. Someone.

"Dr. Brennan?" Asked the shocked Daisy Week.

Booth and Brennan broke apart immediately, startled.

"Miss Week…" Brennan's voice quivered "Um.. What do you want?" She fixed her hair.

"Um.. Just.. Just wanted to know if you need any help."

"No, we're just fine. Thank you." Booth said drily.

Daisy turned to leave, awkwardly, but Brennan stopped her.

"Miss Week?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" She asked, obviously afraid by what the doctor might say.

"If you tell Sweets or anyone else about what you just saw I will have you fired and make sure no place in the DC area will accept you as their employ either." She said firmly.

"Of course." With that she left.

Brennan turned to Booth and saw him grinning.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"You're just so adorable; protecting our relationship and all."

"Shut up and get out of here." She said, though couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Bye." Brennan said to the last of the squints, finally everybody leaving after a long night.

"Ugh, finally!" Booth said, leaning against the now completely clear of dishes dining table.

"Next year we're having Thanksgiving just the two of us." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Definitely." He kissed her lips softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But it was fun wasn't it?" She kissed him back.

"Of course babe." He reassured her with another kiss "The food was delicious and everybody had a great time." He kissed her again.

"Good." She kissed him, more hungrily.

Their kiss was, as expected, soon becoming heated and passionate, their tongues going on their own volition in the other's mouth. Booth spun them around and lifted Brennan by the butt so she'd sit on the table. He left her lips and started kissing along her jaw line, resting on the place it connected with her ear and sucking there.

Brennan started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing more and more from his muscular chest and arms that she loved so much. She threw the shirt across the room and immediately started working on getting Booth out of his jeans. He opened the beautiful dress she wore all night and slid it up her body, throwing it where she threw his shirt.

"You weren't wearing panties all night?" He asked, shocked by the sight of the bareness between her legs.

"Nope." She smirked and he leaned down and kissed her, pouring all his desire for her and receiving all of hers. She finally lowered his pants and smiled at the sight in front of her "You weren't wearing boxers all night?"

"Nope." He gave her the same seductive smirk she gave him and unclasped her bra, sending it flying somewhere across the room.

Booth grabbed her by the hips and brought her to the edge of the table. He slid inside of her and groaned at her warmth enveloping him and tightning around his member that was already as hard as can be. She put her hands on his nape and brought his mouth down for a kiss full of passion, lust, desire, want and love.

He moved inside of her, going as fast as lightning, then slowing his pace and again moving frantically. He knew that this was another thing she liked, him building the orgasm inside of her and then slowing, only to repeat his actions later and build it all over again, making them both last long and the feelings to be all the more wonderful.

Brennan was left breathless from their kiss but unwilling to leave his warm skin, so she started placing open-mouthed kisses along the skin of his neck and wide shoulders, darting her tongue out to taste his masculinity. Booth pumped quickly in and out of her and this time she knew that even if he'll slow down she won't be able to last.

Booth could feel that she was close and was immensely relieved since he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep on much more without exploding in her oh so welcoming shelter. He brought her even closer to the edge of the table, so only her butt was on it and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Booth brought back his hands to her hips and gripped them hard, starting to stroke in and out of her in a complete frenzy.

It didn't take too long for Brennan to begin free falling. She screamed his name with ecstasy and dug her nails in his shoulders, without a doubt leaving marks. The sight of her losing it in his hands had him streaming inside her body within seconds, moaning something incoherently and kissing her hard.

They each let their heads fall to the crook of the others neck, trying desperately to breathe normally again.

"Hey Bones?" Booth said quietly, still not breathing quite regularly.

"Yeah?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

"You never asked me what I was grateful for."

"What are you grateful for Booth?"

"You. Us." He smiled warmly.

"Me too." She smiled back.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty grateful for fanfiction. Definitely one of the greatest inventions!**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -J- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"Joke" **_**And it's gonna be sort of a song fic, but I'll explain why when I post it.****  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _J_, Silver.**


	10. Joke

**So first of all I'd like to say I'm really really really sorry for taking this long to post! I've had two contests day after day and tons of other stuff going on. Lucky for me and you, yesterday (June 20th) my summer break began so get ready 'cause I'm gonna post stuff all the time! I already finished the first chapter of my AU and am working on another kinda AU.**

**Secondly, this was not supposed to be a song fic when I thought about this chapter but then I remembered the song Brennan heared on 7X03 if I'm not mistaken and thought it fit perfectly! The song is called "Anchor" by Mindy Gledhill.**

**Let's not waste more time and start! Don't forget to review when you finish reading the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter J – Joke

_"There are those who think that I'm strange_

_They would box me up and tell me to change_

_But you hold me close and softly say_

_That you wouldn't have me any other way"_

* * *

Booth left his office, running at hearing his partner screaming and fearing for the life of the person on the other side of the conversation.

"I mean, who the hell do you even think you are?" Brennan yelled at the scared FBI agent.

"Bones, what happened?" Booth rushed to the scene of event and stood next to Brennan.

"It was just a joke!" The FBI agent yelled at Brennan.

"Whoa, don't yell at my partner." Booth came between the other agent and Brennan "What happened?"

"I made a joke and she completely flipped at me!" The guy's tone was still high "She came and I just said 'Hey doc, gonna see Booth hu? Sleeping your way to the top?' That's it! That's all I said and she lost it! It was just humor, Jesus, get normal woman!" He yelled at Brennan again over Booth's shoulder.

Booth gave half a laugh and before the other agent had a chance to blink, Booth's steel fist bumped into the left part of his face and knocked him down, sending him flying to the floor.

Gasps were heard all around the office but Booth couldn't care less. He followed Brennan who was walking silently to the elevator. They both got in without saying a word or looking at each other. Once the doors closed Booth pressed the stop button and the elevator came to a halt.

"Are you mad I punched him?" Booth asked quietly.

"No." Brennan answered even more quietly and he could hear tears in her voice.

"Bones look at me please."

She turned to face him and he saw her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them all away tenderly, though angrily. He wasn't angry at her for crying of course but at the agent who made her cry, no one could hurt his woman!

He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes deeply, almost drowning in her baby blue sea that held so much vulnerability in it. Temperance Brennan was the strongest woman he had ever known and Booth loved her endlessly for her ability to remain strong after all she's been through.

During the time of their relationship though, she became even stronger by letting herself be weak. She let her guards down and invited Booth into her heart. She opened up to him and allowed him to see the woman he was almost positive no one had seen since she was fifteen and her parents left her. He loved her for that even more.

"That agent doesn't know anything okay?" Booth took her slender hands in his big ones "He doesn't know you or anything about you. He doesn't know how smart you are or how wonderful you are or how loving and caring and sharing and everything that makes you, you. You are the strongest and most beautiful woman I've ever known and I'm so proud of you for the long way you've gone through over the years. You're not normal Bones, you're extraordinary. You're my Bones and I wouldn't change you for anything in the whole wide world! I love you the way you are and for who you are."

Brennan thought that if it was physically possible, her heart would melt at his words. She loved this man so much that sometimes it scared her that she won't be able to live if he would leave her. But other times, when he said sweet things or when they made love or simply when he looked at her with his warm eyes, she knew he would never leave. He's here to stay and she's never letting go.

She couldn't find any words to describe her love for him at the moment. She couldn't find any word to tell him how grateful she was for having him in her life and for his love for her. For everything he does for her daily. So she simply brought his head down to hers and kissed him with everything she had in her. With all the power of her love for him. She let her tongue speak the words of her heart and tried for the life she had to make him see just how much he meant to her.

Booth knew her, and he knew that sometimes it was hard for her to name certain feelings and emotions when they overwhelmed her. The fact she chose a different way to express them and didn't run away from said feelings made his chest swell with pride and love for the most amazing woman he'd ever known.

Booth silently walked her back until her back hit the cold metal of the elevator wall. He picked her up gently by the butt and put her on the elevator rail. She wrapped her long legs around his hips and brought him closer to her, starting to unbuckle him as her lips were still attached to his.

He lifted the hem of her dress to her waist and ripped her white panties off, shoving them in his pocket as his pants and boxers pooled at his feet.

"I love you." Brennan whispered in his ear and tugged his lobe between her teeth.

His own love he showed her by entering her very welcoming body. He groaned hard at the feel of being inside of her. It hasn't been long since he was there, no not at all considering that they did it in the shower just this morning, but ever since then he felt her absence. She now surrounded him both physically and metaphorically.

Brennan sucked under his ear, loving the fact she knew how crazy that made him but hating that she couldn't reach more goldy skin. She let her hands rest on his shoulders.

He moved roughly inside of her, going in and out on a frantic pace. They both knew they need to hurry, that soon people are going to get irritated and have someone open the elevator. Their touches though were tender. He kissed her jaw and sucked at her pulse point which showed him just how crazy he made her heart beat.

His strokes were quick but deep and hard and she moaned loudly. Booth put all his strength in his movements, wanting her to feel how out of control she always made him be. Brennan dug her nails in his nape, not even noticing her actions as she started seeing stars under her closed eyelids.

"Baby look at me." Booth whispered against her slightly parted lips. She opened her eyes and he saw her dilated pupils, almost leaving no space for the usual brightness of her eyes "I love you." He said and crushed his mouth on hers, exploding inside of her and triggering waves of pleasure in her own her once again closed eyelids the stars transformed into fireworks that shined in all rainbow colors, lighting her whole body.

They both breathed heavily while fixing their clothes and trying to get their composure back.

They left the elevator with Booth's hand on the small of Brennan's back. Their faces looking nonchalant but their hearts beating with immeasurable love.

* * *

**Well that was one unforgettable elevator ride hu?**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -K- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"King" **_**And I think you can all guess what's gonna happen there ;)****  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _K_, Silver.**


	11. King

**Yes, I know, I know! You hate me! I hate myself too!**

**Again I'm so sorry that it took me this long to post! I thought I'll be free now that it's summer break but I had some stuff going on. Anyway, I'm gonna try to post these as fast as I can guys!**

**Sorry again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review when you finish reading :)**

**Silver**

* * *

Chapter K –King

He entered her office and sat on the couch grumpily with a loud sigh.

"What's wrong love?" She asked without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Nothing." He shrugged and sighed again.

"Don't be a baby Booth, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just… It's just something that a guy in the office said today."

"What did he say?" She lifted her eyes from the computer to meet his gaze.

"That you're way out of my league." He looked away.

"I don't know what that means." She immediately said.

"It means he thinks you're too good for me." He returned his gaze to her "He said I can never have you because you're too good for me."

"Well, I don't know according to which variables he determined that I'm better than you so I can't really respond to that one but you **do** have me so it's useless to be offended by the fact that he thinks you can't have me."

"It's not that babe, it's just that… He didn't think we're good for each other, you know? He didn't think we're a good match and that we should be together but he thought you're too good for me and that I can't have you."

It was then that Brennan realized what he was actually talking about. He was starting to doubt himself. He was starting to think that the reason their relationship was still a secret was because she was in some way or another ashamed of him. Brennan couldn't believe he'd ever think so and decided her man needed an urgent ego boost.

"Booth, you and I are an incredible match okay? I don't only love you but you're also the person who made me believe in love. The reason our relationship is a secret is because everybody is always around us and always trying to push their way through our relationship as it is. I don't want what we have to be ruined because people decided they just have to know what our private lives are like. That's the reason our relationship is secret and not because I'm ashamed of it. Because I'm not! In any way. Besides," She gave him a mischievous smile "even if I weren't madly in love with you, which I am, I'd keep you around just for sex. I mean, how could a woman possibly give up on the best lover she's ever had?" She winked. Booth grinned the cockiest smile she's ever seen from him and knew she accomplished her mission. "3 minutes I'm there." She said, returning her eyes to the computer screen and her hands to the keyboard.

She didn't need to say more for Booth to understand. He got up and left the office. 3 minutes later, as promised, she was there; there being their usual stall of course.

During their relationship it became evident that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't keep away from each other even during work hours. So, they decided that no matter whether they were in the Hoover or at the Jeffersonian, the third stall in the ladies room was their stall to go at it like rabbits. And boy did they make those stalls their own.

Brennan knocked three times on the door and he opened it. She immediately got to work, the second she was inside. She pinned Booth to the closed door and attacked his mouth in a kiss that left him breathless. He loved how she could go from saying those sweet things, to saying sweet things that are also smutty, to **doing** smutty things.

She started unbuttoning his white dress-shirt, knowing that they needed to be quick but also not willing to give up on touching his warm skin. Booth spun them around so she was now pinned to the door and lifted her dress - thanking god that she chose to wear a dress today – to rest around her slender wait and lifted one of her legs to lock behind his hip.

Brennan finally managed to open his shirt and dragged her fingers from his chest, to his hard abs, to his hard on. She stoked him over his pants as she nibbled on the skin of his neck. Booth in the meantime kissed her warm neck.

She left his very hard member and he groand his disapproval. She lifted her eyes to him and rolled them while smiling, opening his fly and zipper. She lowered his pants together with his boxers and started stroking him again, rubbing her thumb over his head and feeling the first drops of pre-cum that already left his body.

Booth pushed his hips forward and she got the signal, lining him up at her very welcoming and ready entrance. He pushed his hips forward once again and was enveloped by her warmth. He loved the feel of being inside of her so much that sometimes when he thought about it, he wondered if he were actually complete without her surrounding him.

He held her right leg, which was locked behind him, tightly in his big hand and used the other one to push the hair away from her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her lips and crushed them with his own. He let his tongue roam over the depths of her mouths as his shaft stroked in and out of her on a fastening pace. His strokes were hard and deep and Brennan was grateful that his mouth was muffling her moans.

After a while he only got faster and somehow deeper and she knew his mouth wasn't going to be enough. She dug her nails in the skin of his lower back and bit his shoulder, knowing that she was probably hurting him but figuring that it was either that or screaming his name loud enough for the whole Jeffersonian to hear.

Booth couldn't care less as he kept on thrusting in and out of her over and over again. His own groans he muffled by sucking at her pulse point, knowing she was probably going to need to cover his hickey with a lot of make-up but deciding it was better than groaning loudly enough for the squints to think there was a lion hiding in the bathroom.

Booth knew that there was no way he was going to last much longer so he used the door as leverage for Brennan's body and lifted her other leg too so it could now also lock behind his hip. He squeezed her butt in his hands and pumped inside of her as hard as he could. Brennan slammed her head against the door, bit hardly on her lower lip and rolled her eyes inside her head with incredible pleasure as she came hard around him. Booth stroked three more times in and out of her before he came too, throwing his head to the crook of her neck and biting the skin there in a desperate attempt to not make a sound.

"King of the lab." She whispered in his ear breathily, coming down from her very high peak.

* * *

**Wow, what a great use for this line hu? Always thought Booth's the real king of the lab, so I'm very grateful for fanfiction allowing me to write him as one :D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -L- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"****Laboratory**" _**And as you can probably guess, it will again take place in our fav D.C. Jeffersonian institut!****  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _L_, Silver.**

**P.S. Go check out the new one-shot I posted. It's called "The Woman In The Dress" :)**


	12. Lazy

**Once again, I changed my mind about the chapter's name. I said it'd be "Laboratory" but changed it to "Lazy" because I think it's much cuter than what I had in mind. **

**This chapter goes to my incredible friend **_**whatsernames4e26**_**. I'm so proud of you Mags, I really am! I knew you could do it and am truly happy for you! Go conquer the world kid! Can't wait for our graduation trip :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review when you finish reading :)**

* * *

Chapter L – Lazy

The light of a new day found the slender body of one Dr. Temperance Brennan curled around the much bigger one of her partner, Special Agent Seeley J. Booth, from behind. She slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She kissed his bare back tenderly a few times before slipping out of bed, putting his big T-shirt that she found on the floor on and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Seconds later, he stirred awake as well, instinctively feeling her absence even in his sleep. He joined her in the bathroom and brushed his teeth silently next to her. When they both finished, in unison they turned to face each other.

"Good morning handsome." Brennan said, looking up into his brown eyes that haven't fully recovered from sleep yet.

"Good morning gorgeous." Booth replied and took her face in warm hands, leaning down to kiss her good morning. That kiss soon woke them both up completely and also left them pretty breathless.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" She asked.

"Today I'm feeling extremely lazy. How about a lazy Saturday?" He grinned.

They both loved their lazy Saturdays. It was when they didn't have not Parker or any cast to work on. Not even paper-work to fill. They would spend the whole day in bed, laughing, talking, sharing and of course making sweet sweet love.

"Sounds wonderful." She took his hand and led them back to bed.

He took off the comforter "After you."

"Why thank you." She smiled and got in. He walked to the other side and got in as well. The laid on their sides after taking off their remaining clothes and faced each other "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too." He said with the same low tone.

They both loved saying those words to each other. They didn't care when or when, it just felt so good. It felt so good to be able to say it and know the other will reciprocate. It felt so good to say it and see the smile spreading on the other's face. Yes, they said the ILY probably hundreds of times by now but every time it felt like it was the very first.

They leaned towards each other and met in a kiss. Their lips moved lazily and so did their tongues. There was no need for more. They were simply enjoying being with each other, enjoying how it became so natural for them to spend their weekends together and especially enjoying the domestic feel it had to it.

Their tongues were stroking each other slowly as Brennan's phone rang. She groaned and rolled over, stretching her hand to pick the phone. Booth rolled on top of her and started sucking under her ear as she answered.

"Brennan." She answered, suppressing a moan.

"Did I wake you up sweetie?" Came her best friend's voice from the other line.

"No, you didn't." She suppressed another moan as Booth moved to her breast and started sucking on it too.

"Oh, okay. So listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for lunch today at around two."

"Lunch today at two.." Brennan repeated, wanting Booth to hear Angela's request. His protest for her leaving their plans of a lazy Saturday he expressed by kissing her whole-heartedly. He let his tongue dance with hers; show her what she'll be missing.

"Brennan do you have a man in your bed?" Angela nearly yelled into the phone, hearing nothing but kissing voices coming from the other line.

"What? No, of course I don't have a man in bed!" Brennan broke the kiss abruptly. Booth though wasn't giving up without a fight, so he crawled down her body, placing open-mouthed kisses on his way, until he reached her hot center.

He sucked on her clit hard and she let out a moan she simply wasn't able to suppress.

"Angela I'll call you back later." Brennan said quickly and hung up. She felt Booth grinning against her skin "Oh you're so gonna pay for that." She groaned and put her hand on his head, encouraging him and his tongue to keep pleasuring her.

He licked her pink folds up and down slowly, savoring every drop of her. Brennan moaned his name and he swore that single word, leaving her lips the way it did, caused him to get even harder than he already was. He went back to her nub of nerves and bit on it slightly, soothing after with his tongue.

"Booth, baby," Brennan breathed out "you know your tongue is my second favorite part of you anatomy but right now I really need the first place to be inside of me."

Booth again grinned against her skin, loving the way he could make her be more out of control than she usually was and kissed his way up her body, to her mouth.

"Your favorite part of my anatomy hu?" He asked against her lips and kissed them briefly.

She flipped them over with a leg across his hips so now she could straddle him and he'd be on his back.

"Do you want me to call Angela and tell her we can meet today?" She warned.

"No, please don't, I promise I'll be a good boy." He gave her a pleading smile.

Brennan laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Their mouths met and though they started slowly, the kiss soon got incredibly heated as their tongues moved restlessly against each other. Together, Brennan pushed down and Booth pushed up and once again they were united in the most joyful way possible. It wasn't very clear who groaned and who moaned since each sound was muffled by the other's mouth.

Soon, they found a pleasurable pace to go in. They met each other's thrusts and Booth laid his hands on Brenna's lower back as she left his lips and started sucking on his pulse spot.

Their movements were slow but deep. They weren't rushed and the partners both enjoyed the fact that they had all the time they wanted to be together this way. There was no case and they didn't even have Parker with them. Just the two of them were there, making love.

Brennan used Booth's pecs to lean on as she kept riding him from above. She took his earlobe between her teeth, tugged on it then sucked it in her mouth. Booth moaned and raised his hands up to massage her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her hard nipples. She raised her head to him and tenderly wiped away the few drops of sweat the formed on his fore head.

"You gonna come for me love?" He asked quietly and pushed his hips up to meet her down thrust, sliding his hand to where their bodies were joined and starting to circle her clit.

"You gonna do it with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He smiled and she leaned down to meet his lips once again. Their tongues stroked each other as the two partners met for five hard and deep thrusts before shuddering in the other's hands.

They kept kissing as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over them and shook their bodies. Brennan suddenly broke the kiss.

"I never named your penis!" She almost screamed.

"What?" Asked a bewildered Booth.

"Angela said that women name their boyfriends' penises. I never named yours."

"You're kidding right?"

"No.." She looked confused and he understood that she thought it was something all couples did and she didn't want to miss on that. It was just something funny and small but Booth knew that it meant a lot to her because during the whole run of their relationship so far, she always tried to do her best in order to act as a normal girl.

"Okay, how do you wanna name it?" He asked and couldn't help but smile at the grin that spread across her beautiful face.

"Um… Booth Junior?" She asked.

"Nah, that's too long. How about Booth?"

"But your name is Booth. That'll be way too confusing. How about Gun?"

"Gun?"

"Yeah, Gun. For example I can say," She leaned down to whisper in his ear, so he could feel her hot breath "I want you to put your Gun inside of me." She finished with a tug on his lobe.

"Yeah, I think that'll work." Booth smiled, feeling Gun getting hard and ready for another round. They went straight back to their day of laziness, making slow love at times and a harder love at others. Though no matter the speed of their actions, one thing was sure – being together was like no other feeling. The best thing they could possibly think of.

* * *

**Oh Booth, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into hu? ;D **

**Leave me all your thoughts and feelings by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every comment.**

**Next letter is -M- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"****Moon**"_**  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _M_, Silver.**

**P.S. Go check out the new one-shot I posted. It's called "The Woman In The Dress" :)**


	13. Moon

**So I've decided I'm gonna post these about once a week. It's just that sometimes I like my idea of a chapter more and sometimes less. I planned all the chapters before writing the story but as you might have noticed, I always change. Anyway, some the chapters I've got in store for you guys are pretty awesome! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please please please review when you finish reading :)**

* * *

Chapter M – Moon

"Booth, where are you taking me?" Brennan asked as her eyes were still covered by Booth's large hand.

"Here." He said and finally removed his hand.

They were on the roof top of his apartment building and on the floor in front of them were laid a few blankets one on top of the other and some pillows at the top. Brennan turned to face him.

"What is all this for?" She asked.

"You."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I.. I love you, I guess." He shrugged.

"You guess." She laughed.

"Come on, let's go lie down." He took her hand in his and led her to the blankets.

He lied down and put one hand behind his head; the other he stretched out and Brennan let her head rest on his shoulder. They both stared at the stars silently for a few minutes.

"There's a full moon tonight." Booth stated.

"I can see that babe." She chuckled and looked at him.

"I like it when there's a full moon, it's beautiful. It's fun being able to share it with my just as beautiful woman." He looked back at her and smiled warmly.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she simultaneously rolled on top of him "Seeley Booth, did you bring me up here only to charm me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Temperance Brennan, how dare you accuse me of such thing?" He raised his own brow, rolling them so she'll lie beneath him on her back.

She laughed and pulled the collar of his T-shirt into her fist, bringing his mouth to hers. Their lips crashed together and their tongues immediately started to twirl together in a familiar dance.

"Hey, did you lock behind us?" Brennan asked between kisses.

"Why?" He raised his head "Having some naughty thoughts?"

"Always." She smiled mischievously.

"The door's locked, we can do all the smutty stuff you want." He said and leaned down again to kiss her.

His tongue sought entrance in her warm mouth and she welcomed it. Brennan moaned into his mouth as he palmed her breast. He lowered his head and moved the top of her summer dress aside so he could take her hardened nipple in his mouth. He enjoyed the fact she didn't wear a bra immeasurably and kept sucking on her rosy nipple.

She had enough with not being able to feel his flesh under her hands and gently pushed him away in order to remove his T-shirt. Once her task was complete Booth wasted no time in getting back to his actions and Brennan wasted no time in gripping his muscular forearms.

Booth also wanted more of her lunar white skin so he, reluctantly, left her soft breast and lifted her dress over her head, throwing it somewhere in the space of his building's roof top. He was greeted with the pleasing fact that not only was she not wearing a bra but she was also not wearing any panties.

"Jesus woman, did you stop wearing undergarments?" He breathed out.

"Anything to get you inside of me as quickly as can be." She smiled up and stroked him through his jeans. He pushed his hips involuntary further into her palm. Brennan kept her hand moving and as she sucked at the crook of his neck she felt him stiffen even more in her hand.

"Please take those jeans off of me." He spoke in a low, breathy voice into her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled as she unbuttoned his fly and opened the zipper roughly, almost roughly enough to rip it. He stood up and pulled his pants down together with his boxers, setting his erection free. He kicked the offending pieces of clothes away and went back to hover on top of Brennan.

Again the partners' lips met in a passionate kiss and Brennan moaned loudly in Booth's mouth as he dipped two fingers inside her soaking core.

"God baby you're so wet." He said in almost a whisper and moved his lips to suck under her ear.

He started moving his fingers rhythmically inside of her, adding his thumb to rub circles around her swollen clit. Brennan though had other ideas for the moment and took his steel hard cock in her hand, stroking it and rubbing her thumb over the head. Booth groaned at the feel of her actions and got the massage.

He removed his fingers from her wet shelter and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean. He gripped her hips with the hand he wasn't leaning on and pushed her up to him as he pushed his hips down. In one fluid motion he plunged inside her and was enfolded by her tight walls.

"This is perfect." Brennan moaned.

He started rocking his hips backwards and forwards, creating a sweet friction between their joint bodies. She began placing kisses along the line of his broad and tan shoulder, tasting his salty flesh. They met each other in the middle as their thrusts became quicker and somehow even deeper.

His hips drove in and out of her in a frenzy of passion as he sucked on her pulse spot, always loving the incredible feel of her heartbeat under his lips. She dug her nails in his lower back, encouraging his movements and making half-moon shaped marks that will probably be red in the morning.

Booth slammed his hips down on hers with all his strength and love and she arched her back, screaming his name. Their fingers entwined near her head as he pushed Brennan over the high edge and tumbled after her. He shattered inside her as his orgasm was ripped away from him and she clenched all around him.

Their mouths met in a lustful kiss that even intensified the power of their conjunct orgasms. As the waves of their high very slowly faded away the couple of post-orgasmic limbs stared one into the eyes of the other and smiled.

"Yeah," Brennan said, not fully regaining her breath yet "full moons are pretty fun."

* * *

**Wow, don't you just love the moon? Oh what a wonderful place!**

**First of all, I'd like to turn to all the readers of this fic or my fics in general who are also fanfic writers: I'd love to do a collaboration, I really would, so PM me if you're interested, it could be really fun! **

**Leave me all your thoughts and comments by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every review.**

**Next letter is -N- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"****Novel**" _**'Cause it's about time we see some of our fav novelist on action ;D****  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _N_, Silver.**

**P.S. Go check out the new one-shot I posted. It's called "The Woman In The Dress" :)**


	14. Novel

**Ugh, I know! I'm the worst! It took me so long to post this! Sorry guys, promise to do better and post more quickly next time. Really!**

**So, before we start I'd like to clear some points that you may have been wondering about in this fic and my other fics as well.**

**Number 1: Protection.**

**As you've probably noticed ,or maybe not, in my fics I never write about the form of protection B&B use. You never read in my fics one of them asking the other if he has protection and never read them using condoms. The reason is simple, well.. Reasons actually.  
(1) I believe a woman like Brennan wouldn't trust that the man will always have protection and she rather be safe than sorry so she's on the pill.  
(2) You really don't wanna stop in the middle of the action to put a condom on.  
(3) It's obvious neither of them has any sex diseases 'cause if they did, we were told about it on the show so there's no concern on that part.  
(4) Condoms prevent from the experience to be fully appreciated. The more skin contact the better it is.**

**Number 2: Private names.**

**So first of all let me just put it out there, I hate it when people write B&B call each other by their private names and will never write it. Why?  
(1) People think that it's more personal that way but I disagree. 'Bones' to me is way more private than 'Temperance'. It's the nickname he made up for her. He's the ONLY one calling her that! I mean, does it get more personal? And, in addition, if he keeps calling her Bones, it'll just be weird for her to call him Seeley.  
(2) I personally also just don't like neither 'Temperance' nor 'Seeley' as names.  
(3) Moaning 'Booth' or 'Bones' is hotter ;D**

**Yep, I think that's all I had to say. If you have any questions, never hesitate to ask.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review it. I love reviews very much and they're super important to me as a writer :)**

* * *

Chapter N – Novel

Booth walked in his apartment, finding his partner and girlfriend sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap.

"Hey pretty lady." He said, hanging his suit jacket on the rack and coming to sit next to her. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Cam sent me home." She answered, not even noticing the fact he said home. Neither did he. It was so natural by now to say it. Both their places were their homes. "We're not working on any case and I've finished five sets of remains in the past three days. She said it's useless for me to keep on and I should just take the rest of the day off and have a long weekend."

"Hmm, remind me to thank Cam later." He kissed her, tasting her sweet lips. "So you're writing a new chapter?"

"Yeah." Brennan answered, returning her eyes to the screen.

"Can I peek?" He moved closer.

"No."

"What why not?"

"You can read it when the book comes out."

"I don't get to read now that we're-"

"Having sex?" She completed the sentence for him, a smug smile spreading on her face.

"Well, yeah.."

"I love you." She said and kissed him deeply, letting her tongue brush against his and then pulled away. "But no." She smiled and returned to her writing.

"Please?" He started placing kisses along her neck. "Please my perfect and talented girlfriend? The woman I love more than anything else, please?"

"Ugh, fine." She stood up, put her laptop down and walked to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"You wanted me to show you what I was writing didn't you?" She smirked and entered the room.

About four and a half seconds later he joined her. Booth stood in front of her and smiled like a little boy, loving her idea already.

"Lie on the bed." She said firmly and he of course obeyed. "So, Kathy and Andy are in his bedroom. Kathy tells him to lie on the bed-"

"Hey, um.. Could you change the 'Kathy' to 'Bones' and 'Andy to 'Booth'?" He asked, smiling widely.

She chuckled and nodded. "Bones slowly started to take off her clothes," Brennan did as described. "feeling Booth's eyes burning into every bit of skin she exposed." Oh she could definitely feel it. "After striping, Bones crawled up on top of him." She again did as described, straddling his lap. "Leaning down, she whispered in his ear:" She leaned down to his ear. "'You're way overdressed'."

She pulled away his tie and unbuttoned his white dress-shirt, throwing it away. Brennan unbuckled him and lowered the zipper of his slacks, brushing her fingers against his already stiff erection. He groaned and she smiled, sliding down his pants for him to kick them away along with his shoes. She removed his socks and crawled back up his body, straddling him once again.

He put his hands on her hips, feeling her hot core rub against his hard shaft as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Her kiss was full of want and passion and all he could do was let his tongue reciprocate. She dragged her nails down his torso until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down and he kicked them away as well.

Sucking on the crook of his neck and not waiting too long, she lowered herself down his member, moaning as he filled her completely and perfectly. Booth moved his hands up and down her sides, occasionally rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as she started moving her hips up and down. He ground into her from below, meeting her thrusts as she set a firm and steady pace. When she felt him near the peak she'd slow down, only to build the pressure all over again.

Booth though had enough with the games. He decided to take the situation to his own hands. Swiftly, he flipped the two of them over so she'd lie on her back.

"That's not what I wrote." Brennan chuckled, biting his lower lip.

"I'm putting some improvements." He grinned and leaned down to cover one of her taut nipples in his mouth.

She moaned loudly, only encouraging to continue his action and to speed his pace. He slammed into her and pulled all the way back over and over again, driving her insane. She groaned and dug her nails in his broad shoulders, flipping them over once again so she'll be on top.

She rode him until they were both simply out of breath and then, as they thought another second of this pleasure might kill them, the both exploded and flew high, crushing their lips together. They kissed as waves of pure joy streamed through their spent bodies, kissing softly and unhurriedly.

"I love your new book." Booth said against her lips, capturing them again with his.

* * *

**Hmm, gotta love a good book ;)**

**Leave me all your thoughts and comments by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every review.**

**Next letter is -O- Wannna guess what would that stand for?**

_**"****Oops**" _**  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _O_, Silver **

**P.S. Go check out the new fanfic I'm writing, it's called "The Line That Needs To Be Crossed".**


	15. Oops

**I know, I know, you hate me and wanna kill me! I know. But please don't, I promise to try much harder to update as fast as can be. But don't think I wasn't working while I didn't update because I did! I thought about like two other fics and worked on about two that are still under construction. I'm not lazy!**

**Dedicated to the beautiful Mags, I hope this makes you feel better :)**

**Please review this chapter when you finish reading it, you know how much your opinion matters to me!  
Hope you enjoy, Silver **

* * *

Chapter O – Oops

"And then we saw that the tibia was broken." She told her partner that set next to her in their regular booth of the royal diner. The only difference being that now they didn't sit on opposite sides of the table but on the same bench, allowing them as much contact as possible even during lunch.

"That's it?" Booth asked, actually interested in her story form when she was an anthropology student. He didn't really like the part where Michael Stires was the professor of her at the time and actually got to be there as said story occurred but Booth had to admit it was surprisingly fascinating.

"No, the ulna was also fractured together with the radius." She replied, slightly amazed by the fact he actually knew the bones she was talking about.

"You know, I like it when you talk squinty." He leaned closer to her and she bit down on the side of her bottom lip, closing the last inches between them and attaching their lips. He tasted like orange juice and Booth and she tasted like fresh vegetables and Bones. It took mere second for him to enter her mouth with his tongues and brush it over hers.

"Dr. Brennan?!" Came the shocked voice of one Wendell Bray, that was unable to stop the words from slipping his mouth.

The partners broke apart, startled.

"Mr. Bray." She turned to look at him and said his name simply, not very sure what else to do.

"I should go." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Booth called before he could make the first step and the scared kid stood still. "I'm sure we can trust you not to tell anyone about what you just saw, right?" He raised his eyebrow at the intern and casually put his hand on his hip, pushing the jacket away and revealing his gun.

"Yes, of course." He nodded furiously.

"And by anyone, he means especially not to Angela." Brennan added, raising her own brow.

"Yeah, sure, not gonna tell anyone, promise." He said hurriedly, exiting the restaurant as fast as his legs could take him.

"Well I guess that means Wendell knows too." Brennan turned back to look at Booth.

"Yeah, well, at least now we can make out in front of him." He smiled suggestively.

"In your dreams." She laughed.

"Oh, trust me babe, in my dreams we do a lot more than make out and we are definitely alone." He spoke with a low voice and once again captured her lips. Feeling her smiling, he got up, straightened his tie and went to the restroom. As he got to the door step, he turned around and winked at Brennan, who immediately got the message.

She waited exactly three seconds and then, very casually, slid off the bench and entered the restroom as well. She entered the third stall she knew he'd be in and smiled at the grinning Booth, rolling her eyes. Before she could say anything though, Brennan was being pinned to the wall and her lips were being under attack as Booth ground his hips against hers in the most pleasant way.

Her hands immediately shot up to loosen his tie and once its knot was open, she went to work on the buttons of his white dress shirt. She knew she couldn't actually remove his shirt since they were both on lunch break and had to hurry before some diner waitress started wondering where they are, but she couldn't help but want his golden skin under her hands.

Exploring her mouth with his tongue, Booth let his hand wander down her body. First massaging her breast with his hand through her dress, then down her flat stomach and to the hem of her dress. He lifted it and made his way under her lacy panties, across her smooth skin and her clit until he reached his destination and dipped two fingers in her welcoming warmth. Her moan was muffled by his neck as Brennan continued sucking at his pulse spot.

Booth decided though he had enough with the games and removed his fingers from her, earning a whimper at the loss. Swallowing that whimper down his throat as he attached their lips together again, he tore her panties and stuffed them in his pants pocket. Realizing they needed to hurry and that frankly she couldn't wait any longer, Brennan made quick work of his belt buckle and fly and pushed his suit pants and boxers down to pull around his ankles.

Before she could take his throbbing member in her hand, Brennan was spun around by Booth who placed her hands on the wall. She gasped as with a swift movement of his hips, he entered her wet and hot folds. Wrapping one hand around her hips and moving the other to knead her breast, Booth began pounding into her from behind, stopping his groans by sucking at the intoxicating skin of her neck.

Keeping one hand on the wall, Brennan sent her other hand back, to squeeze his firm ass. Booth kept going in and out of her in a frenzied pace of deep strokes that drove them both completely out of control. When Brennan let out a moan she simply couldn't suppress, he reluctantly left her breast and moved his hand to her mouth, not wanting for them to be heard.

With a few more firm and deep thrusts, Booth combusted inside of her enveloping heat and as he brought his hand up to interlace their fingers together, Brennan couldn't stop herself and came merely second after him, feeling the waves of her orgasm shake her entire body. They stayed like this, panting heavily, for some time.

Turning her head, she kissed him sweetly and turned around as he left her body. He pulled his pants up and pulled up the zipper after closing the buttons of his shirt and tying his tie as she fixed her dress.

"You owe me another pair of panties." Brennan said as seriously as she could, but the amused sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Well if I buy you a new pair of panties, how am I going to complete my mission of leaving you without a single pair of panties left?" He smiled at her and leaned in to cover her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and closed his belt buckle as she let her tongue entangle with his.

* * *

**Well I don't know about you but I always wanted to see those two doing it in the diner :D**

**Leave me all your thoughts and comments by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every review.**

**Next letter is -P- Wanna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"Park" _****(No, I didn't mean to write Parker and forgot the e and r. Although I did mean to name this chapter Parker once)**

**The next chapter is gonna be so cute and fluffy and is inspired by pics of super cute couples I found on tumblr. Speaking of tumblr! You got one? Well then go follow me on silverock. tumblr .com ! :) **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _P_, Silver **


	16. Park

**Sorry for taking this long to post, school's a bitch :\**

**Anyways, LOVE reviews as always so please please please leave one :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one, Silver.**

* * *

Chapter P – Park

Brennan approached the girls, a bit nervously, but excited about her 'brilliant' idea.

"Hi," She said to the three teenagers, chatting animatedly on the grass. "could you um.. Take a video of me and my boyfriend?" She handed her cellphone to one of the girls. "And could you take pictures?" She handed Booth's cellphone to another.

"Sure." The girls answered with a smile.

She went to stand in front of him. "Lie down." She ordered and Booth of course obeyed.

With a quick movement, Brennan came to a handstand on top of him, with her face to his. She smiled down at him and their lips met in a sweet and soft kiss as she spread her legs in an almost 180 degree split. As they continued kissing and nibbling on each other's lips, she moved her legs back straight up and one leg after another, moved to a body-bridge. With a finale kiss she straightened up and as she fixed her shirt, she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

Turning around she came face to face with Booth, his warm breath washing over her as he lifted her easily by the waist so she could wrap her legs around him. Smiling, they met again with a soft kiss full of sun and Sunday morning and of course, love.

"I love you." He said, pecking her lips.

"I know." She smiled and slid off of him, going back to where the girls with their phones sat.

"Here, I got it all recorded." The girl said and handed Brennan her cellphone back.

"And I've got tons of pictures." Said the girl with Booth's phone and too handed it to Brennan.

"You guys are super adorable." Commented the third.

"Thanks." Brennan smiled shyly. "And thank you for the pictures." She began to walk back, only to bump into Booth's firm, and apparently naked, chest.

"Thank girls." He called out as he wrapped his hands around her midsection from behind and spun her around, kissing her neck to the sound of her girlish giggles.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked him as he pushed her gently to lie on the ground so he could lie on top.

"So I can get my girlfriend all worked up." He smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, well you can get your girlfriend worked up even with your shirt on baby, trust me." She kissed his lips. "But now you gotta put it back on because your chest is for my eyes only." Brennan said more firmly and he couldn't resist grinning and leaning down for another kiss.

* * *

"I had so much fun today." Brennan smiled as they entered her apartment, throwing their shoes away.

"Me too." Booth said, removing his shirt once again and coming to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "I love how bendy you are." He whispered against her neck, his hot breath and husky voice making her slightly breathless.

"Yeah?" She smirked and turned around in his arms. "Then you know what you should do?" Brennan raised her brow with a seductive voice, very slowly running her hands down his bare chest. "You should throw me on our bed, strip us both naked, put my leg over your shoulder and fuck me hard, just the way I like it." She punctuated with a tug on his belt buckle.

His eyes took on a completely black color and the next thing Brennan knew, she landed in the middle of the bed. Even in the haze of lust, it didn't escape neither of their minds that she said 'our bed' and not 'my bed'. It was so natural by now. After months of being together and knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt where their relationship was going, that they were in this together, they didn't even stop themselves from saying those things.

They spoke about a wedding and their future children freely by now. It was always said lightly, even sometimes as a joke, but it always held a deeper meaning and they both knew it. This relationship was for life, for the next thirty, of forty, or fifty years.

He was on top of her before all her body even hit the mattress. He kissed her neck softly, tasting her warming flesh as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Baby please get inside me." She whispered in his ear.

Taking off her very short shorts and her printed tank top, Booth was greeted by her purple lacy undergarments. He lowered one strap of her bra with his teeth and kissed the skin of her now bare shoulder.

"No teasing Booth, get inside me. Now." She said, looking in his eyes so he could see her need and opened his belt buckle and fly.

"Someone's being bossy." He chuckled, opening the clasp of her bra and throwing the item away. "I like it."

He lowered his head and immediately took one pink nipple in his greedy mouth. She moaned loudly and he felt himself get even harder at that. Her moans of pleasure were, to him, the most beautiful melody ever heard.

She urged his pants down as far as she could and he kicked them away, knowing what she wanted and that he wanted it just as much. As he put his hands on the hem of her panties, she immediately knew what he wanted to do and grabbed his wrists.

"Don't." She said firmly, but with an amused glint in her eyes and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"But-"

"No. Take them off gently."

"You're no fun." He sighed and pouted, taking her panties off gently, like she said.

"No fun, hu?" She asked as he came back to hover on top of her and pushed him away by the shoulders so he'd lie on his back. "Well I hope you find getting off alone fun, 'cause I'm sure not gonna help you with it." Brennan started pulling away but before she could, Booth trapped her under his body.

"Oh you're all fun baby." He smirked. "You've got fun lips." He pecked her lips. "Fun jaw." He nipped her jaw. "Fun spot right here." He sucked on that spot behind her ear that got her to whimper each time; this time was no different of course. "Oh and such fun neck." He licked the length of her neck.

"You're not getting inside of me Booth and I don't appreciate it."

"Sorry ma'am." He laughed and got rid of his boxers. When he came on top of her again, Booth took her calf in his hand and pulled it up gently until it rested on top of his shoulder. He smoothed his left hand up and down her thigh as he used his right forearm to support his body weight. "All you had to do was ask baby." He winked and with a thrust of his hips, he filled her to the hilt, making them both grunt.

"God, you're so big." Brennan breathed out in his ear and bit on his lobe. She missed his cocky grin as she moved her lips to suck on his Adam's apple.

"I love how tight you are." He groaned, giving her a brief, but hard kiss. "Only for me."

"Only for you." She nodded and captured his lips again. She let her tongue battle with his in a frantic pace as he kept thrusting in and out of her. As deep as possible, to the very edge, and then back out in a rhythm that was meant to drive her crazy. And boy did it drive her mad.

"Booth!" She moaned, begging him to take her over the finish line.

"You're gonna come for me, love?" He asked, pushing hard inside her and staying until he felt her clenching around him.

"Yes." She answered and thrust her hips up, taking him impossibly deep. "Booth!" She screamed his name, feeling electric waves rushing down to her core.

"Oh god!" Booth groaned again, louder, feeling her milk him dry as he also was no longer able to delay his fall.

He kissed her calf as he lowered it and got off of her, breathing heavily and coming to lie on his back, bringing her with him.

Brennan brought his cellphone and opened the picture gallery so they could look at their pictures.

"Awe, look how cute we are." He said, smiling, when she stopped at a picture of them smiling softly at each other as her legs were wrapped around him.

"We should print these ad make an album for our kids to see how we looked." Brennan said as they moved from pictures of that day to random pictures of them together.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it'll be such a smart idea to put them all." He chuckled, showing her a picture of them kissing with their naked chests pressed against each other. "But I like your idea." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

**OMG I am seriously the fluffiest person alive ^^**

**Leave me all your thoughts and comments by pressing that shiny blue button guys, would love to hear what you have to say and of course read and reply each and every review.**

**Next letter is -Q- Wanna guess what would that stand for?**

**_"Quiet" _Though no worries, quiet is definitely not what B&B are gonna be ;)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in our Alphabet experience! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Love you boneheads and see you at chapter _Q_, Silver**

**P.S. Have you seen the fucking premiere?! Oh who am I kidding? Of course you have! Well if you feel like fangirling over it, you've come to the right place :P My PM is ALWAYS open so fangirl away**


End file.
